Bugs And Lola And Pepe And Penelope's Double Wedding Script
(At Chuck E Cheese's) * Tails: I'm really excit it eating here Sonic It has Pizza, Pasta and everything * Sonic: Yes Tails I Know! * Tails: Yes Sonic * Luigi: Tails, Daffy And Tina Are Getting Married Soon! * Mario: Bugs And Lola Are Getting Married. * Bugs: We're actually here for special night as well we're propose long turn lady girlfriends tonight * Both: Ahhh that's romantic * Lola: Here we are ok let's eat * Speedy: So how are you five drinks you want water and you pepperroni pizza * Bugs: Yes we all have five drinks of water and pepperoni pizza * Speedy: OK * (Speedy runs to the kitchin) * Bugs: Lola say this five little words * Pepe: Penelope say this five little words * Speedy: Ok here your five drinks water and pepperoni pizza and the two engagement rings * Bugs: Oh thank goodness pass it to us * Speedy: Here * (Speedy throws the engagement rings to Bugs and Pepe) * Bugs: Lola * Lola: (smiles and gasp) * Bugs: Will you marry me * Pepe: Penelope! * Penelope: (smiles and gasp) * Pepe: Will you marry me * Lola: Yes Bugs of course I'll marry you * Penelope: Yes Pepe I will marry you * Lola: Oh Bun bun it's beautiful I love it * Penelope: Oh Pepe it's beautiful I love it * Goofy: Hyuk! A Wedding For Bugs And Lola At The Springfield Church! * Tails: Hey Goofy? Why Do I Have To Carry The Wedding Ring Pillow? * Goofy: Because. * Donald Duck: You're The Ring Carrier. * Daisy Duck: The Doors Are Open Go Inside. * Tails: Thanks Goofy, Donald & Daisy. * (Tails Walks In The Springfield Church) * Bart Simpson: you're getting married? * gasps March" playing * Reverend Lovejoy: We are gathered here today, to celebrate the marriage of Bugs and Lola. Before we begin, if anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace. * Bugs Bunny: I'll Be The Husband. * Lola Bunny: I'll Be The Wife. * Reverend Lovejoy: Great One! Time For The Rings. * Tails: (Whispering) Don't Drop The Rings Chuck E * Chuck E Cheese: (Whispering) Okay * Reverend Lovejoy: I Per Now That Bugs And Lola To Take The Husband And Wife. * Bugs Bunny: With This Ring I'll Be Wedded Lola. * Lola Bunny: Me Too Bun Bun. * (Bugs And Lola Bunny Placed The Rings On Their Finger) * Reverend Lovejoy: And Now You May Kiss The Bride. * Bugs And Lola kissed. Everyone Claps And Cheers as They watched. After the wedding, Chuck E Cheese, Helen Henny, Mr.Munch, Jasper T Jowls & Pasqually performed 'One Small Voice By Kenny Loggins From Elmopalooza' * Bob The Tomato: Bugs Bunny And Lola Bunny Are Married Larry! * Larry The Cucumber: Bob, Please Continue. * Junior Asparagus: Yeah Continue With The Story. * Bob The Tomato: That night, Bugs And Lola celebrated their marriage At Chuck E Cheese's, and their friends were all happy for them, especially Lola's Parents, who believes the Trio Legacy will continue for generations to come. * Mario: That Turkey Been Who Is Messing With. * Luigi: Hey Hey You Guys Mario Eating The Turkey's Butt (Sonic, Tails, Bart & Luigi Laughing) * Mario: Hey That's Not Nice! * Lola's Dad: Mario's Eating Turkey's Butt? That's Disgusting! growling * Homer Simpson: Why You Little! (Chokes Bart) * Donald Duck: Witch Flavor Cotton Candy You Want With Luigi? * Mario: I Want Cherry Cotton Candy. * Luigi: I Want Blue Raspberry Cotton Candy. (Mario gives him a dollar) * Donald Duck: Oh Boy! A dollar! * Lola's Dad: (takes the dollar away from Donald Duck)'' ''Thank You! Donald Duck! * Donald Duck: Oh No! * Daisy Duck: It's Okay Donald! * Mickey Mouse: Come On Have Some Cake With Bugs * Minnie Mouse: And Lola! * Donald Duck: Oh Boy Cake! Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:Looney Tunes Category:Transcripts